


Something New

by kinakoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinakoo/pseuds/kinakoo
Summary: During a stay at Gaku’s house, Tenn suggests they try something new in the bedroom.Gaku agrees.





	Something New

“That’s a wrap for today. Good job, boys.”

Relieved to be free after a full day of work, each member of Trigger said their goodbyes to the staff before heading back to their dressing room and starting to change into their casual attire. Aside from a few exchanged words regarding their thoughts on the recently shot PV, and a few more snide comments about what Gaku could’ve done better - from Tenn, who else - the room was almost silent, the only audible sound being the shuffling of clothes.

Which is why Gaku felt his heart skip a beat when Tenn sidled up to him and whispered to meet him in the car, before slinking out of the door. Ryuu could have easily heard or seen something, but even if he did he made no comment, leaving shortly after Tenn and allowing Gaku to breathe. 

After making sure that Ryuu was nowhere in sight - or  _anyone_ for that matter, a fan seeing Gaku and Tenn travelling back together would surely cause a scandal - the taller man slipped into the car seat beside Tenn and drove down the road. 

Gaku pulled over outside his house, and ushered for Tenn to get out of the car. Upon reaching the door of his house, Gaku unlocked it and held it open for his boyfriend. 

“After you,” he said, earning a smile and a joking reply of “Oh, how manly,” as Tenn stepped inside. It only took a moment for the pair to remove their shoes and take a seat on the couch, Tenn nestled warmly against Gaku’s chest as their arms wrapped around each other. It was nice, sometimes, to relax together after such a long day of work. After all, they could only spend so much time together with their full schedules, so making the most of it was a good idea. 

“Gaku?” Tenn murmured, breaking the silence. 

“Hm?” Gaku hummed in response, stroking soft strands of white hair as Tenn gazed up at him from his position on the couch. 

“If we’re fucking tonight - and I’d like that, it’s been a while - can we try something new?” 

Gaku choked on his own breath from the directness of Tenn’s question, but quickly recovered. “Yeah, sure,” he replied. “Let’s do it tonight, I’m pent up too.” There was a short pause. “So, what did you have in mind?” 

 

Come nighttime, Tenn sat waiting on Gaku’s bed, wearing only a loose top and underwear. It wasn’t long before Gaku came into the room, and, not wanting or needing to exchange words in that moment, took his place on the bed, leant in to Tenn and locked lips with him. Tenn gripped the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, and as if on cue, Gaku bit at Tenn’s lips, as if he was asking to be let in. Tenn obliged, opening his mouth and granting Gaku access. Their tongues twisted together for a while before Gaku’s began prodding about, exploring Tenn’s mouth and savouring the sweet, familiar tase. It wasn’t until Gaku was leaning close enough that Tenn was practically beneath him that they realised they  _really_ needed to breathe.

Breaking away for air, Tenn gave Gaku a weary smile. “As much as I’d love to sit here and kiss you all night, I think I’m ready to try my ideas out now.” 

 _Ah._ The things he’d told Gaku to do earlier. “Good idea,” Gaku agreed, before sucking in a breath. ”...So how do I go about doing thi-“

“Well. You know,” Tenn interrupted. “Say stuff that you think’s gonna turn me on, I suppose. Call me names.”

“Ah... okay, I think I get it,” Gaku said. “Alright then, let’s do it now. Lay over my lap, face down.” Tenn obliged instantly, and Gaku did feel a hint of satisfaction watching their center do what he was told for once - under _his_ orders, no less. Not that he’d ever tell Tenn that, or the one getting hit would probably be  _him._

Which brought his mind back to the situation at hand. Gaku’s hand stroked Tenn’s ass through his underwear, gently, before swiftly pulling away the thin fabric and striking the bare skin with one hand. 

“How much do you deserve to be punished?” Gaku husked, feeling Tenn stiffen beneath him for a moment as his dick twitched in interest against Gaku’s thigh, shocked at how fast Gaku had started talking like  _that._ “Have you been a bad boy?” 

Gaku stilled, expecting an answer. He heard Tenn inhale sharply. “Y-yes,” he whispered feebly. Gaku’s free hand patted him on the back rewardingly. 

“That’s right. So, how many spanks do you want?” 

“...Ten,” came the reasonably quick response. Gaku grinned, wondering in the back of his mind if that was a pun on his partner’s name, but promptly dismissing it. Instead, he lifted his hand and, letting it hover over Tenn’s backside, he added one more detail. 

“You’re gonna have to count these for me, okay?” The faint nod Tenn gave him was reason enough for Gaku to start, so he brought his hand down in a hard slap. 

“One,” Tenn gasped, shuddering at the sudden contact. 

Then Gaku hit him again, in the same area.

”Two.”

Again. 

“Three.” 

And again.

”F-four,” Tenn stammered.  _Oh._ This response was a little different, and to confirm his suspicions, Gaku lifted sweat-damp locks out of Tenn’s face and was greeted with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. 

“Does that feel good, Tenn?” No response. As expected. “It does, I can tell. Dirty boy, getting hard over something like this.” 

Another slap. 

“Five, mmph...”

Another. 

“Si- ah, ahh, six...”

Now Tenn was _moaning,_ the sounds filthy and delicious, and Gaku couldn’t comprehend what had changed until he saw and felt Tenn bucking his hips against his leg, each burst of friction small and slight but definitely  _there,_ combined with the mixture of pleasure and pain on his ass. Gaku had to bite his lip to keep from making any indecent noises himself, hardening surprisingly fast at the sight of Tenn rubbing against his thigh. 

“Fuck, you’re loving this,” Gaku purred, slapping him once more for good measure and hearing a muffled cry of ‘seven’. “Getting yourself off like a slut while I’m punishing you.” Whether it was caused by Gaku’s words or the following slap - or both, probably both - Tenn _whined_ out the number eight, the pace of his moving hips increasing gradually.

Gaku frowned, concerned that Tenn’s orgram was nearing almost too fast, and taking an iron grip on his hips to stop the friction, hit him again, with even more force. Distracted by the loss of pleasure, Tenn groaned, almost missing the next number.

“Now, now, don’t work yourself up,” Gaku teased. “We’re almost done, and it’d be such a pity if you forgot to count and we had to start all over again.” He smoothed a hand over the reddened skin, pinching for good measure as Tenn quivered beneath him, awaiting the last hit. And he soon received it, even harder than the others, harsh and raw and  _wonderful_  and Tenn positively _melted_ ,choking out the last number as his body went limp. 

Gaku carefully moved Tenn back up until he was lying back on the bed, letting him rest for a little while. Then the older man piped up again? “Do you wanna keep going?” Gaku asked. 

“Definitely,” Tenn assured him. 

“Good,” Gaku graced him with a smile, opening his bedside drawer and taking out a bottle of lube. He’d grown used to keeping one there with the amount of times Tenn stayed over nowadays. Gaku handed him the bottle. “Now then, I want you to spread your legs and finger yourself. Okay?” 

Tenn’s eyes lit up at the lewd request. “Okay,” he said, already coating his fingers with the cool liquid. Gaku then watched as Tenn carefully sunk one finger into himself, inhaling sharply when he began to thrust. The motion was easy, made smooth and slick due to the lube, and it wasn’t long before Tenn began to speed up, circling his finger to stretch himself a little more before thrusting in and out. He moaned quietly at the feeling of his walls being rubbed up against, and Gaku eyed him hungrily, watching Tenn’s hole clench around his own ministrations.

Just as the sensation was becoming dull, Tenn added a second finger, wincing at the stretch, and scissored them, making sure he was as prepared as possible before the digits changed course, practically poking around in there, searching, until he felt himself rub against a bundle of nerves and his back arched at the sensation. By now, Gaku had reached a hand into his own pants and was stroking himself languidly, slow enough to savour the feeling.

”It really gets me hot watching you fuck yourself on your own pretty fingers,” Gaku breathed, and Tenn’s head lolled back with pleasure at the sound. Gaku smirked, and reached out his free hand to tease the tip of Tenn’s cock. “Wow, you’re _dripping._ You must be starving for it.” 

Tenn felt himself trembling. “H-how much longer?” he panted, never stopping the slick movements of his fingers.

“Soon. Just a few minutes more, then I’ll let you ride me ‘till you cum since you’ve been such a good boy,” Gaku cooed. Tenn  _mewled_ upon hearing that, nodding frantically before continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of his hungry, loosened hole, shortly adding a third and squeezing his eyes shut at the added pleasure.

”Gaku, I- mmh,  _uhn,_ I’m gonna cum soon, hurry...”

In just a few swift movements, Gaku had pulled Tenn’s fingers out and had pulled said man into his lap.

It didn’t take long for Tenn to line Gaku’s dick up with his hole, and he began to seat himself, a little at a time, easing the head in first and moving on to the rest after the initial stretch. The feeling of being filled was _incredible,_ as always, every inch of Gaku entering him more with each passing second, the slight burn overshadowed by the immense pleasure. Eventually, Tenn was fully seated, Gaku pulsing inside him. A moment passed.

”You okay?” Gaku asked, looking up at Tenn’s face. And, well, the answer was fairly obvious from the completely blissed out look he was greeted with. Tenn waited for a moment, breathing in and out heavily enough for Gaku to feel his chest rising and falling. 

Then he started moving. He lifted himself up, held the position for just a second, and dropped back down again. Tenn could have sworn his entire body heated up as Gaku slipped back inside him, and the taller man felt himself being consumed by the hot wetness around his dick.

“ _Ahh_ , it feels so good inside you,” Gaku groaned raggedly. Tenn gave him a chaste kiss, before he hoisted himself up again. Then down. Tenn repeated the motion until he reached a steady rhythm, and every thrust stunned him more and more.

Tenn’s rhythm was promptly broken as he felt Gaku’s cock rub closer to his prostate. Angling his hips, he quickened experimentally, until he found it, he hit his sweet spot perfectly, and his movements skidded to a halt as Tenn cried out, feeling Gaku twitch inside him in response.

Without hesitation, Tenn began to move again with even more force, Gaku bucking his hips up to meet him. The aim was perfect every time, Tenn’s prostate under constant assault and making him moan wantonly. “Oh,  _ooh,_ right there, Gaku, there’s good-“

“Y-you have no idea how hot it is seeing you bounce on my dick like a whore,” Gaku said, just remembering that Tenn liked that, satisfied with his nails digging into Gaku’s back and his lips on Gaku’s throat. Tenn let out muffled gasps of Gaku’s name and “please”, his pace only increasing every time Gaku lifted his hips. 

“Gaku, please, mmm, please touch me,” Tenn begged, remembering his neglected cock and aching for Gaku’s hands on it. Sure enough, Gaku complied, watching with a hooded gaze as a few strokes of his hand around the dripping erection sent Tenn over the edge. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, clinging to Gaku like a lifeline. As Tenn’s body shook with his orgasm, Gaku continued to thrust, chasing after his own pleasure, and it wasn’t long before he followed suit, releasing hot spurts of cum into Tenn’s ass.

The two of them sat there, basking in the afterglow and unsure of what to do next. Tentatively, Tenn stood, grimacing at the feeling of cum dripping out of him. “Uhh, feels weird,” he complained. Then he recovered, and smiled at Gaku. “That was amazing, Gaku. Thank you.” 

Gaku smiled back. “No problem.”

It wasn’t until the pair were cleaning up their mess that Tenn asked a question. 

“By the way, Gaku, is there anything you’d like to try with me next time?” 

Gaku then gave Tenn a look that made the younger man’s stomach flip. 

“...I’m gonna regret asking that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything this dirty before pls go easy on me


End file.
